Decode
by Msz.Awesome
Summary: Edward is a jerk Bella a geek and ect shes there in forks for 2 years but leaves because it went WAY to far. She's a singer and back in forks due to her concert. What happens when she stays 4 Senior year? T for a reason


Chapter 1 New Kid

_EDWARD_

I woke up with my music alarm blasting. The song Low by Flo Rida can probably be heard from the kitchen. I got up and did my usual morning business and put on black jeans and a white T-Shirt with my Nike's.

For those of you that don't know me, I'm Edward Cullen. My sisters call me arrogant, cocky, rude, and a jerk that is heartless. My brothers call me mean. To the rest of Forks High, I'm the sexiest man there. I have emerald green eyes and have unruly copper hair that I inherited from my birth parents. I am about 6'3''.

Right now probably Alice would be putting on her clothes. Rosalie her makeup, Emmett is waking up and Jasper is probably just waiting for Alice.

"People! Hurry up if you want a ride for school! There's a new kid at school and she's a girl," I yelled impatiently.

"Ohh, Eddie's gonna break another heart this year?," Emmett said loudly.

"Em, can you shut up? And plus I'm not gonna break a heart. I'll just see if she's hot enough for me." I said.

Everyone quickly came into my Volvo and I sped off to the school hoping to just catch a glimpse of the new girl.

_Bella_

Today is my first day in school. I'm a nerd. I am constantly made fun of and I'm five pounds over weight. I have boring brown hair to my waist with natural red highlights and black lowlights. I have very dull chocolate brown eyes with a pair of glasses to top it off. People say I have Harry Potter glasses because of their shape. I came here to live with my dad, Charlie Swan, the chief of police here in the tiny town of Forks. I only have one friend. His name is James White is a bad boy. He's my friend because he used to be like me.

James also gave me a Harley Davidson for my 17th birthday this year, and I know how to actually ride it. Im coordinated most of the time.

X

I got to the school into my red Chevy truck that Charlie gave me for my 16th . I noticed people looked at my truck in wonder and some people so curious that they even brought binoculars to see whose in the truck! I got out of my truck as quickly as possible and I ran to the main office behind cars so the students don't see me and make fun of me.

Once I got into the office I asked the secretary, Mrs. Cope, for my schedule.

"Excuse me? Ms. Cope, I'm Isabella Swan and I'm here to collect my things." I said shyly.

"Oh! Yes, Yes, Dear!," She said quite loudly. She rummaged around her desk for my things and I took in her appearance. She had light red hair with pale blue eyes. She appeared to be in her 50s.

"Isa-" I cut her off short. "Bella, please" I said automatically. "Sorry, Bella , Here are your things. Your locker is 715 and Have a nice first day!" She said merrily.

I looked around for my locker and I entered the combination which is 073310032. I put my books and book bag in there and looked at my schedule. For First period I had Science with Mrs. Kwan.

I ran to the room early and gave her the slip. She signed it and told me to go sit in the back, she would call me up when it was time to introduce myself.

I hated introducing myself because then people would notice me and make fun of me more often.

After a short time the teacher said, "Class, today we have a new student. Bella please come up here and introduce yourself, please."

I went up and said," Hi. My name is Bella Swan and I came here from Phoenix, Arizona."

A lot of the girls glared at me and some boys coughed and said Nerd. A boy with bronze hair said quietly, "Fat Ass." Everyone giggled and sniggered.

I blushed crimson and walked back to my seat but a girl with beach blonde hair stuck out her foot and I tripped. Blonde haired girl said, "Oops. My bad loser" and smirked at me. Once again everyone else sniggered and giggled.

I went to my table which I at alone at and copied notes even though I already knew all of this stuff from back with my mom. I felt warm tears running down my cheeks; I furiously wiped them away hoping no one can catch me crying. Unfortunately, luck was clearly never on my side and bronze haired dude looked my way and starting laughing silently. He then turned to his buddies and whispered loud enough for the right side to hear, "Cry baby."

They looked my way and started laughing too. I blushed super red this time and hoped class was over soon. I wiped away my tears that I didn't know that were falling down and sniffed. Bronze head starting laughing again and Mrs. Kwan said," Edward Cullen! Can you please quiet down, some people are trying to do there work here!"

"Sorry Ma'am," He said smoothly.

Xxx

His last name was Cullen… I'd probably have to watch out for any other Cullen's if they were as mean and rude as him. Sure he was a little cute but nothing really, I mean the only best looking man I've ever seen was James, and I never really had that of an attraction to him. It was family-like you see.

The rest of the day was like this and so far I haven't really ran into any of the Cullen's. Lets just hope after lunch I don't see any of them..

A/N Hi. Please Review. Thank you and enjoy


End file.
